The present disclosure relates to a fastener assembly, system and method adapted to connect a first member to a second member, and in particular to a fastener having a hollow shell adapted to be inserted through an aperture and that is adapted to be subsequently filled with a filler material, such that the shell and filler material conform to and fill the apertures to create a connection between the first and second members.
By way of example but not limitation, in the construction of aircraft, such as airplanes and helicopters, and of other products, a first member having a first aperture is often required to be attached to a second member having a second aperture. Rigid metallic fasteners such as rivets and bolts have often been used to connect a first member to a second member. Rigid metallic fasteners do not compensate for misalignment of the aperture in the first member with the second aperture in the second member. In addition, when metallic fasteners are used in connection with aircraft and other products that are intended to avoid detection by electronic detection devices such as radar, the metallic fasteners may provide a detectable radar signature, although other components of the aircraft or other product may be made from materials that absorb radar emissions or that provide minimal radar detection.